the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
(you liked who you were better than who you are)
non despair AU, chatroom format part of Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board blink and you'll miss it ikuzono, platonic leon & maizono & chiaki summary The hardest part of growing up is realizing itsdangeroustogoalone: you could totally take kuwata-kun itsdangeroustogoalone: he's a weenie memewata: NANAMI WTF psychicbluebird: hello police i just witnessed a fucking murder you liked who you were better than who you are group chat with psychicbluebird and itsdangeroustogoalone psychicbluebird: kuwata-kun i s2g this better be important >.< psychicbluebird: it's three in the freaking morning??? memewata: well i mean ur awake to complain so,, psychicbluebird: ...you got me there itsdangeroustogoalone: what's going on?? psychicbluebird: btw um. who're u? memewata: shit have i not introduced you two memewata: uh well hey maizono meet nanami. nanami meet maizono. psychicbluebird: ^^ nice to meet u! itsdangeroustogoalone: you too :o memewata: ok we're acquainted great psychicbluebird: so why are we here?? itsdangeroustogoalone: is everything ok? memewata: well like. you two are like my best friends y'know? itsdangeroustogoalone: !!! psychicbluebird: I'm honoured (*~▽~) but like um? isn't mukuro-chan like ur best friend too? memewata: i figured if i woke ur gf at 3am she'd axe me psychicbluebird: and i wouldn't??? memewata: you're 5'5 and i'm a professional athelete psychicbluebird: fuck you (-＿- )ノ itsdangeroustogoalone: you could totally take kuwata-kun itsdangeroustogoalone: he's a weenie memewata: NANAMI WTF psychicbluebird: hello police i just witnessed a fucking murder itsdangeroustogoalone: c: memewata: i hate both of you so much. what do you have to say for yourselves itsdangeroustogoalone: (￣。￣)～ｚｚｚ psychicbluebird: TBH same i am Tired memewata: i did call u guys here for a reason y'know psychicbluebird: right. so uh, what was that reason memewata: well like i was saying, you guys are some of my best friends memewata: so i respect your opinions itsdangeroustogoalone: (?_?) memewata: am... am i a good person? psychicbluebird: uh psychicbluebird: define good memewata: idk,, i'm a disaster, i'm a baseball player who hates baseball, i want to be a musician but i can't sing or play an instrument, my cousin hates me, i don't have a future, i want to be loved and cuddled, i'm falling for my friends, i hate the person i am, i want to be seven years old and playing tee ball with the neighbourhood kids, i don't want to grow up, i think death is the solution to several of my problems and i feel in general that nobody really appreciates who i am????? psychicbluebird: well this got depressing real fast psychicbluebird: Listen here Kuwata-kun. You are one of my best friends, and I would literally kill someone for you. You matter to me, and I know that other people care about you too! itsdangeroustogoalone: i'm not good with this but... you should know that i don't have many friends besides you. my classmates don't want to talk to the weird girl who plays gala omega all day. itsdangeroustogoalone: meeting you?? changed me?? you're a wonderful person, and i get really happy whenever i see that you've messaged me! memewata: i love you guys memewata: tysm, it really means a lot to me aaaa psychicbluebird: (≧ω≦) stay strong kuwata-kun!! we care!!! itsdangeroustogoalone: <333 psychicbluebird: crap mukuro-chan's tell me to go to bed psychicbluebird: g'night!! (◡‿◡✿) psychicbluebird has left the group chat memewata: well heck itsdangeroustogoalone: i can stay and chat if you'd like! :o memewata: i would,, really appreciate that itsdangeroustogoalone: what are friends for? (*´д｀*) memewata: ( ^▽^) Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Mukusaya Category:Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board Category:Finished Stories